darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadow Yatsumaru
Sadow is a rogue Contractor and leader of BEHEMOTH consisting of 7 other Contractors (including himself) and holds the Messier Code AK-357. Background His history is unknown but he has stated numerous times that it was filled with bloodshed. Eventually, he tracked down (with the help of Sink) 5 Contractors and formed a rebellious group with a currently unknown motive. Appearance He has short white hair and dark blue eyes. He opts to wear a white coat with a leopard-striped leisure shirt underneath. He wears black sweatpants and dress shoes on many occasions. He carries a bundle of Roses within his coat on many occasions, claiming they "brighten up the gloomy world he lives in." Personality Sadow has a joyful, almost insane personality. Though he is, most of the time, carefree and cheerful, he can easily be provoked to anger and frustration when his logic and views are questioned. He also seems to enjoy Greek mythology and fine arts, placing many replicas of Greek statues and portraits throughout the group's hideout. His hobbies include playing piano, tasting expensive foreign wines, and visiting museusm (mainly Greek themed). He seems to be extremely emotionally attached to his group members, often going into a state of brief deppression at one's death. Abilities Although Sadow himself tends to avoid combat at most times, stating that he is a "lover, not a fighter" he can resort to using extreme lethal force when provoked. * Fire Conjuring and Manipulation: His contract ability is creating controlled flame from his fingertips, palms, mouth, and knees. He can direct this flame into any given shape or form and guide it in any chosen direction as long as it is in his line of sight. ** Obiesance/Remuneration: Sadow's Remuneration is decreasing age, giving him the nickname "The Prince" due to his youth-themed Obeisance. As stated by Savis, he has the opportunity to delay his Obeisance for years due to it's extreme penalty on his body. He has taken this opportunity to delay it for years, although Savis has warned that when the debt finally does catch up with him he will be reduced to a child around the age of 15. Equipment * Katana: He carries a Katana with a circular guard that goes inward like a cup toward his hand. He keeps it sheathed at his belt at all times. He tends to use this blade in conjunction with his contract ability, giving it the nickname "Hellblade". Synopsis Darker than Black Fanon He has appeared in New York City awaiting for someone in an alleyway. Next her arrives at a harbor where he is assaulted by large workers. As Ryan arrives he dispatches them easily with his Contract ability. He engages Ryan in conversation about joining BEHEMOTH< to which he declines stating that he despises those who think Contractors are nothing but "tools" or "divine beings" and that he will gain his humanity back. Sadow, repulsed by this declaration, attempts to turn and leave but is engaged in a short fight with Ryan. Both barely manage to escape, Sadow's coat and the harbor being ignited into flames. Trivia During battle he tends to carry a portable CD player and continuously plays Mozart's "Dies Irae" while fighting, claiming that it his artistic battle tune. His theme, as chosen by the author, is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Sadow-sama